


Birthdays and Misunderstandings

by azuredragonsleeps



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredragonsleeps/pseuds/azuredragonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Magnus thinks Alec is cheating on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Misunderstandings

Magnus trusts Alexander. He does, really. It’s just, in the hundreds of years he’s been alive he’s learnt what cheating looks like. So while for the most part he trusts his boyfriend, a part of Magnus, the part that is afraid that one day Alec will realise that he could be with someone better, someone who doesn’t have demon blood running through their veins, is worried about Alec’s recent behaviour.  
  
Over the last few weeks Magnus has noticed that Alec cuts off phone conversations whenever Magnus enters. When he tried to look at Alec’s phone to see who it was-sue him, he’d been concerned-he’d discovered that Alec had put a passcode on his phone for the first time ever. Then there’s the ever increasing disappearances, where Alec leaves the apartment for hours on end without even giving Magnus an excuse about where he was going.  
  
It really would be easier, Magnus reflects, if Alec were better at lying.  
  
He’s trying really hard to push away his doubts, but it’s a lot harder when Alec has sent him to investigate a clearly non-existent magical threat in a warehouse in Queen’s. On his birthday.  
  
It’s not like Magnus really celebrated it, he’d never thrown parties for it, and he hardly ever even told people when it was. But he’d told Alec. And he’d thought, well, he’d thought that Alec would do something. He hadn’t been expecting much, he’d had hundreds of birthdays and none of them had been particularly memorable. He’d just thought that this one might have been better if he could have spent it with Alec. Instead, it seems like Alec doesn’t even want him around.  
As he does one last spell to check that the warehouse is definitely as empty as he’d thought, Magnus decides to head home. He doesn’t text Alec to tell him, because the part of him with doubts, the part that’s growing stronger by the minute, wants to catch Alec in a lie.  
  
When he gets to his loft, he can hear several voices inside. He feels his heart fill will ice because Alec had definitely said he’d be on his own all day after he got back from the institute. Magnus pushes open the door, steps inside and freezes.  
  
Alec isn’t alone. There’s somewhere between thirty and fourty people here, but Magnus knows all of them. Izzy, Clary, and Jace are sat on a sofa near the window, and Simon and Raphael are sitting on chairs near them. But there are other people, people he hasn’t seen in ages. Catriona is standing by a wall, talking to a young warlock named Isla whom Magnus actually likes. There’s Felipe, a man with the sight Magnus had been friends with when he used to spend his summers in Brazil. There’s Lucy, a werewolf who’d risked her life for Magnus after he’d saved her life almost a decade ago.  
  
Behind the people, there’s a table with drinks. On the wall there is a large banner which reads “Happy Birthday Magnus!” in large letters.  
Magnus stares. Then Alec is in front of him, his face hesitant.  
  
“I know its cheesy” he says, “And I know you said you don’t normally do anything for your birthday, but I thought, maybe if it was people you actually liked…” He pauses, then smiles. “Surprise?”  
  
Magnus is vaguely aware that by now his entrance has been noticed and that people are turning to greet him. He doesn’t take his eyes off Alec. He’s hundreds of years old and this should feel far too childish, but all he can think is that this is the first time anyone has cared enough to throw him a surprise party. To put in that much effort, for him.  
  
“Its perfect.” He tells Alec, and Alec grins, a little shyly, before pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just to practice my writing so I'm sorry if it's awful.  
> If you have any prompts my tumblr is fallingthroughfandoms


End file.
